Retrieving the past
by BlueBolter
Summary: Lucy and Levy were the only survivors after episode 175 of Fairy Tail. just back from the shock that them , Mavis and Gildarts are the only member Lucy gets a new quest which could make her see her friends alive again. She has to pass many trials including a mirror maze , fighting her own mother , spirits and spirit king only for that key . First fanfic . Contains quiz at the end.
1. Only 4 Fairies

_**(A/N : I saw FT on T.V till episode 175 didn't understood really well its ending so here is the fan fiction and I know that this wasn't suppose to happen after episode 175 and I really want it to continue . One last thing at the end of the chapter there is a quiz take part in it if you want. I will put the winners' names in the chapter with the answer.)**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail as 1) My name is not Hiro Mashima  
**_

_** 2) I am not from Japan**_

_** 3) I am only a 13 year old boy **_

_** and lastly 4) I would not have got a superb idea like FT**_

_**I apologize for mistakes in advance**_

**Levy's POV**

I was searching for survivors but in vain I saw corpses of people but they were without life. After sometime I started crying why I was the only one spared when suddenly I saw a type of clock moving between the rumbles. Looking at it nearly I saw that it was Horlogium, one of Lucy's spirits. I helped it out of the rumbles and I saw that Lucy was in him naked _**(LOL, just liked happened with Wendy on S-rank mage exam)**_. I asked what is he doing here, why is Lucy unconscious and naked and what was he doing under the pieces of building. Horlogium greeted me and said "First of all I sensed something terrible and arrived here, Lucy is unconscious because she was sleeping and I made a spell on her so that she keep sleeping, she is naked because I didn't have time to take her clothes with me to the spirit world, and lastly when I arrived I fell as I hit something. Please take care of mistress Lucy she is waking now and here are some clothes Virgo sent for princess ". "Thank Horlogium "I replied and then Lucy woke up telling me "Oh! Hi Levy! What happened here?"

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up and saw Levy in front of me with really dirty clothes and I saw fire, building collapsing and rumbles on the ground. I tried to stand but my head hurt a ceiling and I realized that I was in Horlogium. Worst of all I found myself naked." I hoped none of the boys were here or else…. I can't even think of it myself" I imagined in my head. I got out of the clock spirit. And I saw that Levy was crying and she said "I am so happy Lucy. I am so happy. At least now I am not alone". I wanted to know what happened but I am naked so I took one of the clothes set which was on Levy's hand and I went behind Horlogium and dressed myself. Finished dressing I asked Levy what has happened and she sadly replied in a dark mood "We were attacked by Achnologia and everyone is dead. I am the only one alive".

I was in a state of shock and said "Can you please repeat it". "We were attacked by Achnologia and everybody died, I am the only survivor. Why? I don't know myself what happened but we got a surprised attack. Every one was preparing for the final and the Achnologia appeared and it used it roar then … you know the end. But the thing I really don't understand why was I the only one sparred" Levy said darker than ever.

**No one's POV**

"No! No! This cannot be true I am having a nightmare only." Lucy said "Lucy ... I know it is hard to admit but it really happened" Levy said while seeming out of breath. "No I know they are alive and I will search them" Lucy said with determination. She ran off yelling with decreasing tone "Natsu, Happy, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Charle, and Master …. ". Lucy didn't see anyone. She fell on her knee crying in desperation. "Lucy no need to look for them I found them all even the other guild members. But from the participants from Mermaid heal I only got Milliana's and Kagura's bodies. Worst from Quadro puppy I found only Baccus' body. Come with me . I'll show you". Lucy went with Levy. She was horrified on seeing the multiple of bodies covered with some sort of tissues with their name on it. She went to look for Natsu's body. She nearly vomited on seeing his face. "I think we are the last members of the guild" Levy said. "No you are not alone. It seems you forgot me and Gildarts". "Who is it!" said Lucy. "Oh master Mavis! It's just you we were afraid that it might be an enemy and were you also sparred?" Levi said. "As you all know I am a spiritual body so death, illness etc.. doesn't affect me and I think that you should tell Gildarts about the situation here as he was not with us during the tournament . He maybe can give us a solution" said Mavis in her childish voice. "I think you are right first master but how are we going to send him the information rapidly? Any ideas, Levy? Mavis?" Said our lovely celestial spirit mage. "Hey Lucy why not using Virgo, You remember the 24 hour Fairy Tail Marathon. You were exhausted and you called Virgo out which made you get to the 10th_**(random number)**_ position for a while. Remember now!" Said the solid script mage. "Now you are telling me it's a good idea" Lucy said. Lucy while holding her key said "Open thee gate of the maiden. Come to me Virgo" and there come the light purple haired maid.

**Lucy's POV**

I summoned Virgo and like every time I summon her she says "Punishment princess" "She really has a problem" I thought. Then I ordered Virgo "OK let's go to the point Virgo. I want you to find Gildarts and bring him here the fastest will be better and by the way bring some clothes for Levy. Look at her state." "Wait can you bring some clothes for me too I am bored with those" said Mavis while interrupting me. "Hum by the way princess. Horlogium told me to tell you to bring all the wizards corpses to your guild. He said that you will need the corpse latter." Said you know who. Virgo gone I wondered why Horlogium said that so I decided to summon him. "Open thee gate of the clock. Come to me Horlogium". "Hello you called me" he said. "Horlogium can you tell me clearly what did you mean by I should take the mage's corpses with me?". "When you activated your second origin I got new powers I can now record events then show it and predict a close future and due to what I had seen I am saying that" the latter said. " "Can you please tell me what you saw" I said with puppy eyes. " Unfortunately no. It is forbidden to say what awaits a person in the future. But if you want more detail I can tell you that you will have the dearest one to you in sometime. That's all I can say to you and now may I go?"Said the clock spirit. "Yes you may". And Horlogium went to the spirit world and suddenly the ground under Levy started shaking she went away and we saw Virgo with 2 pairs of clothes and Gildarts. "Oh Virgo that was fast!" I said "Hey Lucy, Levy what are you doing in those ruins? Are on a special mission? What about the tournament?" I took a deep breath and said "Gildarts, we are at Croc-"I was cut off by the first master.

**Normal POV**

"YAY! Virgo you brought new clothes for me!" She immediately took the smaller set of clothes and she started to strip. "Excuse me first master but can't you change at some other place, there is a man here" said Levy while sweat dropping. "Here it is I am done now. How do I look?" said Mavis. She was wearing a light pink and light green dress with bamboo template design, a light green head band with a pink ribbon and a white vest with falling flowers still light pink and light green.

"You are looking good" every one said. "So I will keep it with me. At least now I have 2 dresses" Mavis said sweetly. "Mrs. Levy here is you dress and I will leave now. Take care everyone surely you princess." Said Virgo before disappearing. "So now let's get to the point. Where am I?"Gildarts said. "Gildarts I don't know how to tell you but Crocus was destroyed by Achnologia and we are the only survivors. Sorry Gildarts for Cana." Lucy said with no fear in her eyes. "What are you saying? It is not good to joke about life! Lucy!" Said Gildarts in a more serious tone than the other time. "If you don't agree look over there. These are the bodies of all the mages" Said Levy. Gildarts looked where Levy pointed and he saw people size packages. He rushed to Cana's and the started crying while saying "Sorry Cana. I couldn't protect you. I could not fulfill my job of father." "Please stop! We need to get back to the guild with the bodies now. We need to think what will happen now and there is one more thing. Lucy need to get back so help us" said Levy in a consoling voice. "Wait! What! With the bodies but how will we carry them all?"Said Gildarts amazed after drying his tears. "I think I have got the solution. Open thee gate of the lion. Come to me Loki" said Lucy. "Need you prince in shining armor, Princess" said the Lion spirit. "Shut up! You perverted lion! Now tell me can you keep these corpses in the spirit world by the time we get to the guild" said the celestial mage. "Everything for you my lov-Ouch!" said Loki before getting a LUCY KICK straight in face. "What did I do to you that you gave me a kick" Said Loki while getting up. "Everytime you call me my love or anything like that you'll get a kick. Simple and useful and thank you for the corpses. Now Gildarts Levy lets get going" "Ok and Lucy here are Yukino's keys she died so keep it with you." Said Lucy's best friend (Levy). "Now come here I will teleport you to the guild because I think only Gildarts has money on him" Said Mavis.

Now Loki has gone with the corpses and Mavis teleported them back to Fairy Tail's headquarters.

**Back to the guild Lucy's POV**

"Ok as I see the corpses are outside" I said. Then on entering the guild I saw Caprico, Aquarius and Cancer. "Mrs. Lucy Heartfilia , we have something to tell you" said Caprico.

**Quiz time : what will be the name of Virgo if she wanted to be an astronaut ?**

**Ans A : Astrogo**

**AnsB : Virgonaut**

**AnsC : Vironaut**

Quiz Lasts till next chapter and sorry to leave you on cliff hanger . Good -bye


	2. The riddle

_**(A/N: Welcome to retrieving the past chapter 2: The riddle. Thanks for the views although I didn't get much. I promise this chapter will be better. Otherwise enjoy^-*. One last thing: I am not forcing you to favorite, follow and review; it is your choice if you want.)**_

_**Ans for last quiz : B) Virgonaut**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't have any rights on Fairy Tail**_

_**Lastly in Retrieving the past:**_

"Ok as I see the corpses are outside" I said. Then on entering the guild I saw Caprico, Aquarius and Cancer. "Mrs. Lucy Heartfilia, we have something to tell you" said Caprico.

_**Back to the Guild, Lucy's POV**_

"Caprico, Aquarius, Cancer what are you doing here?" I asked in amazement. "We wanted to tell you something about your mother and your future as mage till you got my key. But we never got the time to tell you this as you were trapped during seven year, you were focused on your father's gift and we didn't want to make you get more stress and you were much focused about your training for the Grand Magic Games so we didn't want to interrupt you during that great event and we didn't want to break everyone's joy while you were in the spirit world with us." The Goat spirit said. "The message was a riddle in six parts and each of us had 2 parts. So in order to complete the quest you would need all of us" said the water bearer in a gentle tone which was against her habit. "Here it is my shrimp; at the end of my li-"Stop. Levy come here quickly and bring a piece of paper and a pen with you." Cancer was going to talk but I cut him off.

Levy arrived shortly afterwards giving me all that I asked her to bring. "Can we tell you it now?"Said Aquarius. "Yes you can" I replied._** (A/N: The order in which the spirits will talk will be like this: cancer-caprico-aquarius-cancer-caprico-aquarius)**_. "At the end of my life a magic world will take you and your 3 allies to my world" "puzzle after puzzle , they will put your intelligence and your physical aptitudes to test" "All the puzzles completed you will find the guardian giving you 2 week of training with your reward""2 weeks elapsed you will be teleported alone to fight the guardian .Losing is not acceptable as or else die" "With magical essence this key can give life to anyone but exiting the world gonna be rude" "Exit will appear after the guardians will disappear giving you the exit and if possible a bonus key". "You heard everything Lucy?" Said Caprico. "Yes I noted everything and I will directly go there not for only that key but also for the bonus key." I said with determination. "And now I am going I am going on a date with my boyfriend" said Aquarius while paying emphasis on the word boyfriend .And she disappeared with Cancer. Caprico was about to go when he said "Lucy, I think you should be careful with this quest. You should not become closer to friendship with us till you have gained that key otherwise it might cause you problem in the research and by the way I think that you should eat less calories look at your belly a bit, It has become bigger by 1cm that means you have not used my advises 7 years ago" said Caprico before disappearing in the spirit world. "Thanks for the advise" I said.

"Levy I will need your help with this riddle" I called my best friend. "What do you want more Lucy?" she said. "I will need you for the riddles .Some is easy while some others are difficult. Can you help me?" I said. "Show the notes. Ok so…_** (A/N: The worlds in Italics will be the riddles please don't get confuse.)**__ At the end of my life a magic world will take you and your 3 allies to my world _means that where your mother's tomb is the portal will be there and you can have at least 3 allies with you. Understand?"Said Levy. "Yeah, I understood that one. Now can we proceed to the other?"I said. "So the next one says _puzzle after puzzle, they will put your intelligence and your physical aptitudes to test _means that we will have test to do with both physical and intellectual puzzles to resolve. Ok!"Said my best friend "Yes Levy I also understood that one" I said. "So tell me which one you have not understood?" She said exasperated. "It is the last 3 one" I said. "So let's see the forth _2 weeks elapsed you will be teleported alone to fight the guardian .Losing is not acceptable as or else die _mean_ that _if after your 2 training win you cannot beat the guardian you will die, _The fifth says With magical essence this key can give life to anyone but exiting the world gonna be rude_ means that the key you will get with magic essence can make the object alive which means we can use it for our friends and also says that exiting will be difficult and the last one says _Exit will appear after the guardians will disappear giving you the exit and if possible a bonus key_ which means that we will need to beat the guardian plus some other ones then the exit will appear and you can get a chance of getting a bonus key. Here are your decoded riddles Lucy. Now here is what I suggest You, I, Gildarts and Maser Mavis will come with us. What do you think?" said Levy. "I think that it is a good idea" I said. "No way Lucy!" I looked behind me and saw that it was Fairy Tail's most powerful mage. "But, why?" I asked. "I need to somewhere" he said. "Sorry but you can't count on me either. In fact I have forgotten how to do offensive magic so I won't be too good" The 1st master said. "But who will come with us .We too are too weak" I said in disappointment. "Cheer up Lucy. I will arrange some people to come with us" levy said while winking her eye. "Oh thanks Levy , you are really a true friend."

_**Time skip :2weeks ,at the guild, normal POV**_

Lucy became stronger. She made a contract with the scale, twin fishes and snake charmer keys. She was about to go outside when she saw 5 shadows .One was Levy and the others…

_**Quiz.**_

_**Who are the other 4 persons? **_

_**A) 4 legions member**_

_**B) 4 of Lucy's spirits**_

_**C) 4 exceeds**_

_**D) Erza's childhood friend (Cho and cube head) with two more persons**_

_**E) 4 Galuna island's people**_

_**D) A mixture of the above choices**_

_**Ans in next chap**_


	3. Layla , the Light guide

_**(A/N: YAY. Just the day I published chap 2 I got my views were very low but it ascended greatly. I am happy as I got my first review by Jia-chan and as gift she won the ans for the last quiz which you will know while reading the story + the title of this chap.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail. I am only one of those idiot either writer of fanfiction and fan of Fairy Tail.**_

_**Lucy: Don't say that. I have got a superb story about me and I will save my friend in this story. I wonder what will happen next to me and please make me meet my mummy soon; I have got much thing to tell her.**_

_**Me: How are you alive?**_

_**Lucy: I don't know myself.**_

_**Natsu: Hey when will you make me appear and why am I dead.**_

_**Me: You will get your role soon after some chapters. Ok! And now lastly in retrieving the past:**_

_**Time skip: 2 weeks, at the guild, normal POV**_

Lucy became stronger. She made a contract with the scale, twin fishes and snake charmer keys. She was about to go outside when she saw 5 shadows .One was Levy and the others…

**Lucy's POV**

"Levy, who are those people?" I said. She replied "Chose 2 from them and let's go to the portal. Now let me present them to you. You fought them back ago .With them you experienced the spell ETERION I present to you Cho and Wally." "So Let's go and save Erza, Milliana, Jellal_**(A/N: As Crime Sorciere was also there I decided to make them dead also)**_ and also your guild members" said Cho. "Now the minister of the exceed kingdom which you saved from destruction; Iet me present to you Nadi" Levy said. "I will help you for Happy, the princess Charle and for Panther Lily. I the ambassador of the queen and all the people from Exceedia _**(A/N: random new name for the new capital of exceeds) **_will help you" said Nadi while shaking his hand. "And lastly for having caused you much trouble, they want to repent to you so they are here to help you. They wanted to send Mary Hyugs but he insisted to come, I present to you Dan Streik from the Legion members." "Oh my Lu-lu , my Lu-tan , my Lu-py _**(A/N: I don't know how many names he have for Lucy but I added only the names I know)**_I will do everything for you and then after we will marry" said Dan while rushing to me but he received a quick LUCY KICK LEVEL 2 (consisting of a small kick to stun the opponent followed with the most powerful kick I have)_**(A/N: Yes you have well readed Lucy improved her LUCY KICK during her preparation weeks) **_. "Thanks guys and sorry Dan but another girl maybe waits for you, now here is the dilemma. I can only bring 2 out of you 4 with as Levy will be coming with me. Please let me think some minutes and I will form the team" I said

**No-one's POV, 5minutes later**

"The first one selected is Nadi as he can fly and my second choice is Dan as any of us know close combat and sorry Cho and Wally but you can wait here and if Dan gets hurt one of you two will take his place" said Lucy. "It's ok and I think you made the best choice" Wally said. "So if everyone agrees, let's go to my mother's tomb" said Lucy.

**Time skip: 4hr - Layla's tomb - Normal POV**

"Ok Lucy, where should we go now?" said Levy. Lucy replied "I think I'll try to infuse a bit of my magic in the tomb" "No need my dear Lucy, I will take you there and you have become a fine and beautiful mage" said a gentle femine voice like Lucy's. "Oh a second Lu-lu!" exclaimed Dan. "A second Lucy?" said Miss McGarden. "Mummy?" said Lucy amazed. "Yes it's me my dear Lucy. As I see you got all the golden keys, that's great." Said Layla "Now come near to me so as I can hug you and at the time bring you to the world.".

**Scene-Spirit world**

"We arrived at our destination. I will be your guide and I will to help you to get hints in the puzzles and I will tell you of what it consist of but I won't be able to help you. This dimension has something particular to celestial wizard. They have unlimited magic in this dimension so you won't be out of breath Lucy, trust me" Layla said. "Yeah but can we move to the next puzzle?" said Lucy. "Yes, it is called the mirror maze. In the maze you will have to resolve 2 puzzles when both completed I will teleport you to the next obstacle. But attention there are some strange creatures there which nourishes on the soul and magic of people. When all you magic devoured you die I hope you know that. Don't think that they will not affect you Lucy just because you have unlimited magic here but he can also devour your soul and now I will leave you. The first puzzle is a riddle and the second is a type of jigsaw puzzle. One last thing good luck to you all" Said Layla before disappearing into a magical mist.

"So the adventure begins" said Lucy

_**End**_

_**Sorry if it was short. You have my sincere apologizes.**_

_**Lucy: So now the adventure begins**_

_**Me: Yes and be prepared to cry as I will make them very difficult just because I don't want people to think you weak anymore**_

_**Lucy: *while sweat dropping* thank you for the compliment and why did you make my mother disappear, I wanted to talk more to her.**_

_**Layla: Don't worry Lucy I am still here. Tell me your stories**_

_**Fairy tail guild minus Levy, Gildarts, Lucy and Mavis *while preparing them selves to use magic: When are we going to appear?**_

_**Me: After some chapters I am telling you * while running away***_

_**Erza: After some chapters my foot .Re-equip Heaven wheel armor**_

_**Quiz:**_

_**How many silver keys does Lucy Have?**_

_**A) 3**_

_**B) 4**_

_**C) 5**_


	4. The mirrormaze:Part1:The flower of death

_**Chapter 4: The mirror maze part 1: The flower of death**_

_**(A/N: the adventure will now begin with the first puzzle: the mirror maze. I have decided to put this puzzle into 2 chapters as it has 2 parts. So here is the first one. Enjoy. You all know the answer for the last quiz everyone knows that the answer is 5."**_

_**Me: I am tired, I am too tired.**_

_**Erza: We finally got you and now die for not having put us on your story.**_

_**Me: I will put everyone I promise and if you kill me I will not be able to finish the story which means Lucy will not get the key for reviving you. Ha-ha**_

_**Erza: You are right so I am getting a strawberry cake me**_

_**Me: By the way couldn't you make the disclaimer?**_

_**Erza: I am eating!**_

_**Mira: Ok, I'll do it. BlueBolter doesn't own our wonderful anime called Fairy Tail. And now lastly in Retrieving the past: **_

_**Magical world – No one's POV**_

"One last thing good luck to you all" Said Layla before disappearing into a magical mist.

"So the adventure begins" said Lucy. Together Lucy, Dan and Nadi started going to the entrance when Levy called them. Hey guys look at this mirror it doesn't reflect me and it is not a path either. I think I'll try to touch it" said our favorite solid script mage. Just when she touched the mirror strange words started to appear. "Levy, can you read what is written?" said Lucy. "Yes, it says _only the flower of death can open me, When opened the 13 fragment of the dragon will open your way till the next place. Break my brothers and sisters for the flower of death and for the shards. Only the mage who hold the keys to the stars_ _can bring the flower of death to me_. By what I read I deduce that there are many mirrors like this one which can hold either flower or the dragon shards and only a celestial wizard can hold the flower of death" said Levy. "Hum how to go through the maze quickly and break the mirrors as well? I know what to do now. Open thee gate of the snake charmer, Open thee gate of the maiden, Ophiucus, Virgo" said Lucy

"Punishment time, Princess?" said Virgo. "Can't you stop asking punishments" said Lucy with a bit of anger. "Let's get to the point, Ophiucus you will go where you want in the labyrinth while trying to destroy the mirrors. Virgo you will go after him taking along with you dragon shards and then both of you come to me when finished , ok so now go to work" said Lucy

_**Time skip 15 minutes – no one's POV-entrance of the maze**_

Lucy was sitting near the strange mirror with Levy. Dan seemed to do some sort of meditation and Nadi was sleeping peacefully on Levy's lap_** (A/N: I didn't want him in this scene so I made him having a nap. I didn't get any other idea)**_."Ah when will Virgo come, I am getting bored me" said Lucy. "A bit of patience Lucy. The maze should be very big so as she takes so much time am I right? Dan?"Said Levy. "Hey Mr. you want to marry me what are you doing? I haven't heard your voice one time till we arrived here" said Lucy.

_**In Dan's thoughts**_

_I am so happy. My Lu-lu gets worried for me. I think till the end of this voyage she will fall in love with me and we will marry then have 3 no more children . I am so happy. No no I should think of my mission first then after my love affair. So what type of flower brings death?_

_**Back to the entrance of the maze –no one's POV**_

"Hey Dan" said Lucy. "My Lu-lu what do you want. I will immediately bring it to you" said Dan. "I just wanted to ask; of what are you thinking?" said Lucy. "I was thinking about what type of flower brings death" said Dan hand behind the head. "Ok so" said Lucy. Then in a loud noise came Ophiucus and Virgo.

"Hey Nadi wake up, Virgo has arrived" said Levy while patting Nadi. The latter woke up immediately. "Princess I have seen a type of garden behind a mirror plus there are 12 types of shards in different mirrors" said Virgo. "First lead us to the garden then we will go to the shards. Ophiucus you may go and you Virgo you will be our guide" said Lucy. "As you wish princess but first of all everyone put this bracelet" said Virgo while showing us four bracelets. "And what do they do?" Said Dan. "It's a type of detector. If you get loss I will know where you are" said Virgo "Ok now let's go" said Levy enthusiastically.

_**Time skip: 5 minutes-Lucy's POV**_

I was walking at the back of the group, Virgo was in front with Levy and Dan was in the middle with Nadi. We were walking when suddenly I couldn't move. My body stopped responding and flashes of the memories of my life started to appear. I was like if I was drifting from life and I was disappearing. I tried to cry for help but I can't do it. I started losing hope.

_**Meanwhile-No one's POV**_

Virgo's group was advancing towards the garden. They saw that there were some broken mirrors but there was nothing behind it. Suddenly Virgo stopped and said "I forgot the way Princess. Should I get a punishment ? Princess?" "Oh no we lost Lucy" said Levy with a horrified face. "Hurry up I can sense her magic but it seems that her magic is a bit disturbed" "don't tell me that those creatures have done something to my Lu-tan" said Dan panicked. They started running and after some curves they saw Lucy kneeing and behind her a strange dark purple creature. "Take this solid script: swords" said Levy and the word sword appeared from which swords were thrown at the monster which let Lucy and ran off. Just then Lucy was about to fall when Nadi flew to her and held the celestial mage and said "Come on, Miss Lucy .Please wake up." "Virgo doesn't tell me that she is dead" said Levy. "No she is not dead. She is simply unconscious. If she was dead I would have disappeared. Now please let's go to the garden at least there we will be safe. But how are we going to take her there? By Happy I have learnt that her appearance doesn't show it but she is heavy" the maiden replied. "Now problem for me, I can hold her till there but before let me do this to her" said Dan while pointing his lance to Lucy. "Don't tell me you are going to kill her" shouted Levy. "No, my lance has the power to increase and decrease the volume of things. I would not have even dreamt of killing my Lu-lu" said Dan while doing a dramatic position.

Dan decreased the size of Lucy and they began to walk to the garden. Fortunately there were no creatures in the way.

_**Time Skip-5min-Garden Entrance-No one's POV**_

They finally arrived at the entrance. They were shocked at the beauty of the garden. It had a huge fountain in the middle and there were hundred types of flower. Just when they arrived there Lucy woke up and she regained her normal size. She thanked them for having saved her and she sat on the border of the fountain with Levy both thinking of the flower of death.

"So Levy I am thinking that the flower could either white lilies or roses" said Lucy. "And what make you thinks so?" asked Levy. "White lilies are normally placed on tombs when someone dies and people have the habit of associating a rose in their skull or snake tattoo" said Lucy. "Maybe?" said Levy. "Miss Lucy look at this rose. It is black" said Nadi coming to Lucy. They rushed to the rose and observed it carefully. "Lucy, now I am sure we need this rose" said Levy. Then after Lucy plucked it and nothing happened.

_**In another part of the garden –Dan's POV**_

"_Wow this flower is beautiful. Maybe I should give it to Lu-tan and then she will fall in love with me. I am a genius."_

_**At the place Lucy was – No one's POV**_

"My Lu-tan, I brought a flower for you" said Dan while running lovingly towards Lucy. "Oh it is really beautiful. Thank you" said Lucy looking attentively to the flower. "Wait Mr. Dan when did you pluck this flower?" asked Virgo. "Here in this garden" said Dan innocently. Just when he said that a large group of the creatures surrounded them. "I think you are happy now, Idiot" said Lucy angrily.

_**End of the Chap**_

_**I will need your help as I will need gems of the following color:**_

_**Pink –Amethyst**_

_**Brown-**_

_**Light blue or transparent – Opal**_

_**Yellow-Topaz**_

_**Red-Ruby**_

_**White-Diamond**_

_**Orange-**_

_**Violet-**_

_**Green-emerald**_

_**Light Green –Lime**_

_**Blue-Sapphire**_

_**Black-Obsibian**_

_**Please help me for blank spaces now quiz:**_

_**How many persons we know in our favorite **__**anime Fairy Tail **__**uses **__**Ice magic?**_

_**Ans A: 2**_

_**Ans B: 3**_

_**Ans C: 4**_

_**Ans D: %**_

_**Sorry if this one took longer. And if you want you can send me a Birth day wish as my birthday is on 26 of June. I hope you enjoyed the 4 chapters of Retrieving the past. Goodbye ^-***_


	5. the mirror maze: Part2 :Quest completed?

_**Welcome to Chapter 5: The Mirror Maze: Part 2: Quest completed?**_

_**(A/N: have already planned a squel. If I could get at least 20 reviews I will post it otherwise I will publish a new story. Otherwise the ans for last quiz was ans:C (4) . The one who uses ice you know that it is GRAY, LYON, UR and ULTEAR (If you think that it is false re watch tenrou island arc). The second part of the mirror maze is unveiled. )**_

_**Thanks everyone but I have completed my gem list here it is:**_

_**Pink –Spinel**_

_**Brown-Amber**_

_**Light color or transparent – Opal**_

_**Yellow-Citrine**_

_**Red-Ruby**_

_**White- Diamond**_

_**Orange-Fire Opal **_

_**Violet- Amethyst**_

_**Green-Emerald**_

_**Light Green- Jade**_

_**Blue-Sapphire**_

_**Black-Onyx**_

_**And if you have some more common gems for the list inform me**_

_**Natsu: Hey this story is boring. It has no fighting scene and what is this gem list.**_

_**Me: There will be more action in this one. Plus a Levy that no one has ever seen.**_

_**Levy: What! Me! What will happen to me?**_

_**Natsu: hummmmmmmmmmmmm…. A Levy that we have never seen? Maybe a Levy vampire or a levy penguin or no better a Levy dragon.**_

_**Levy: I will try to think that it is a compliment**_

_**Me: You remember your training with you know who while you were searching for allies.**_

_**Levy: Ah! I remember now!**_

_**Me: Could you please do the disclaimer.**_

_**Levy: Of course, I have never done one. BlueBolter owns neither me nor Lucy nor any member of our anime.**_

_**Lastly in Retrieving the past:**_

_**At the place Lucy was – No one's POV**_

"_My Lu-tan, I brought a flower for you" said Dan while running lovingly towards Lucy. "Oh it is really beautiful. Thank you" said Lucy looking attentively to the flower. "Wait Mr. Dan when did you pluck this flower?" asked Virgo. "Here in this garden" said Dan innocently. Just when he said that a large group of the creatures surrounded them. "I think you are happy now, Idiot" said Lucy angrily_

_**Back to story –no one's POV**_

"Hey Lucy here is what I say. I and Nadi will take care of1/4 of them while you and Dan will take care of the rest separately. What do think?" said Levy. "If it is you who is saying it then let's do it and now separate and Virgo you may go , rest a bit as we will need you more" said Lucy while waving her hand. "Thank you Princess and please take care" .Everyone went on a side. Lucy stayed near the fountain, Dan went near the entrance and Levy with Nadi went some 40 meters behind the fountain.

_**Near entrance – Dan's POV**_

_As I see most of the monster went to my Lu-tan as she has the black rose. I should finish them off quickly before going to help her __**(Italics will be when they are talking to themselves or when they are thinking).**_

Just when I stopped thinking one of the monster's arm stretched towards me but I blocked it with Ricochet ._Ah I wonder what would have happened to me if it wasn't with me._ Then I used my lance to stuck them all. I have not even used the spell to decrease there volume yet they disappeared; they are really strange creatures. Then I rushed to my lover

_**Lucy's POV**_

_Why did I get more creatures to fight? So now let's get serious._

"Open thee gate of the ram, lion, scorpion and water bearer. Aries, Loke, Scorpio and Aquarius" I called. "Why did you called us while we were on date" shouted Aquarius. "I didn't mean it" I said. "What happened earlier, your magic was disturbed" said Loke. "Hum … Virgo didn't tell you" said Lucy. "Hum no, she directly went to the spa and we didn't get to meet her, sorry" said Aries. "Now please help me with those monsters or creatures" I said while grabbing my whip. "Ok let's go" said Scorpio enthusiastically. Aries blocked the creatures in a wall of wool while I, Loke, Scorpio and Aquarius attacked them but there was something strange when I and Loke hit them they disappeared instantly while when Aquarius and Scorpio hit them they divided themselves into two. So I guessed that only physical attacks can hit them while magical damage divides them into two. "Aquarius, Scorpio you may go me Aries and Loke will defeat them by our own means" I said.

"Thanks now we can continue our date" said Aquarius with a happy tone. _She really acts as a spoiled child sometimes._ After some 5 minutes the last creature was annihilated. "I am tired. Loke, Aries you may go now" I said while panting. Just then I saw the obsessed Dan coming straight to me. _Ah another one to make me more tired. I really wished that these creatures would make me unconscious so I won't be able to hear this perv for sometime. I wonder where Levy is._

_**Meanwhile with Levy- Levy's POV**_

"Solid script: fire" I said. Instead of seeing some monsters disappearing I saw them divide into two.

_So magical damage make them divide. Let me try something I hope this will work._

"Solid script: sword" I said. The swords pieced some creatures and they disappeared.

_So only physical attacks can damage them so I would get the chance to see if my training fruits have ripen._

_**Flashback – 2 weeks before –Levy's POV**_

_Luckily I arrived at Exceedia in one day. I passed the night there and went to the town of Clover where there were rumors of mage with a cube head and another one with blonde hairs. I one day travel I arrived at Clover city. Fortunately Cho and Wally agreed to my proposition so then I went on my way to the headquarters of Zentopia. I reached there in 1 and ½ day. _

_There I asked the archbishop if the Legion members were here. Jut then they arrived in the room with Byro saying "Your saintly, we wanted to inform you that we finished sealing the parts of the infinity clock can we dispose now?" "Wait this woman comes from Fairy Tail and she wants to talk to you" said the honorable archbishop. "Miss, let's go outside to talk" Byro said while he and his team went out. I walked behind them till we arrived at something which looked like a courtyard. "Miss Levy? Isn't it. What happened so as you came to us" said Coco. I told them what happened and all their jaws nearly fell._

"_So what do you expect us to do?" said Mary Hyugs. "My work is to make a team from which Lucy will choose 3 persons including me to get the key. So I wanted to ask you to let one person from your team to come and help us, please" I said. "Ok, Mary will accompany you. We are indebted to you for having saved the word and the archbishop" said Byro. "No please let me go Sire Byro. I want to see my Lu-tan and when I will be with her nothing will stop us. I make the promise the promise that my Lu-lu will be safe with me" said Dan. "Ok you can go Dan, Is anything else Miss Levy?" said Byro "Yeah I actually want you to help me to train for close combat. Is it possible Sire Byro" said Levy. "Yes but first tell me everything about you. Even your hobbies as they make a major aspect on close combat" the leader of the Legion replied._

"_Ok so you will learn fighting with a rod or a long stick if you prefer like the one I use for fighting. They will be either wooden or metallic. The time table will be 5 hour for sleeping 2 hours for personal use which includes bathing eating and any other things you want to do and the 17 hours left will be for training. Any questions?" asked Byro. "Why should I use a rod for a battle?" I asked. "Simply because your hobby is writing and reading; this means that your wrist has the habit of rotating and other movements. And rod-batteling needs these movements. Do you understand now?" he replied. "Yes sir" "so now make a rod with your magic and try to hit me" the Legion chief shouted._

_Our fight immediately started. The way I was using the rod was spectacular. I didn't know that I could do that. Always got compliments from Byro. He showed me some tricks too. I was also able to fusion my magic with the rod. When the 13 days elapsed I returned to the guild with Dan. Cho, Wally and Nadi were waiting outside._

_**Flashback end – Normal POV**_

"Solid script: rod" called Levy while a wooden rod with the word rod written on it. "Now taste this" shouted Levy while she started running to the monsters and hit them. She was hitting every monster no one was able to touch her.

Dan was running towards Lucy when Levy caught his attention and said "My Lu-tan look at Levy". "Huh. She is amazing from where have she learnt to do this. She superb" said Lucy while looking at Levy who finished her 5 last monsters. "It is the fruit of her training with Sire Byro" said Dan. "What she got time for training but how. In 2weeks she improved that much" said Lucy amazed. Levy was coming towards them when Lucy jumped onto her saying "You are amazing". "Thanks Lucy" said Levy happy of her progress.

"Now let's go at the research of those shards. Open thee gate of the maiden. Come to me Virgo" said Lucy. "Ready to go, Princess" said Virgo. "Yes I am ready" replied our excited celestial wizard. "Before I forget here are2 whips" "2 whips what will I do with them? Is Fleuve Étoilé that not good so as I need to replace it?" asked Lucy. "No it is just that Fleuve Étoilé is not that good to protect you to protect you so I brought 2 more whips for you which are more adequate to a battle. I present to you Mystic Tail and Scarlet River. They will be as Fleuve Étoilé that means a small bar then it will become its original form. For example try to use Mystic Tail" said the light pink haired maid while handing over a small bar with something like 5 strings in the end. "Ok I'll try it" said Lucy she concentrated herself and the whip appeared. It was glowing with a golden light and had 5 ends. 4 strips formed near the end of the main string _**(more precisely like 5 J [ **__**J**__**J**__**J**__**J**__**J]**__** but they are connected to a main string forming things like 5 tails for the main strings)**_. "Princess Mystic Tail functions with an elemental lacrima. I have put a light and lightning lacrima in it as I knew you didn't have one with you. So it gets the attribute of the element and cause damage of that element" said Virgo. "And the other one what does it do?" asked Lucy while taking the other whip which was also in a rod form with a deep red skull at one end. "The one you are holding is Scarlet River. It is better to attack group of enemies as it damages accumulates. Meaning that the whips starts with small damage and more you hit your enemies the more damage it deals but after the end of a battle it damage become to its original state" Said the celestial spirit. "Hummmm it could be good for these monsters now let me test it" said the blonde mage. Then the whip appeared. It was longer than Mystical Tail and it was of color red, bloody red, light red and black.

After sometime they saw the first shard. It was diamond shaped. In one of Lucy's hand was the rose as she did not want that the petals break apart. She tried to put the shard into her backpack but it passed through it. "What! What happened I succeeded in touching it but why it passed through my bag" exclaimed Lucy. "I think it is because of your magic Lucy. It is you who came for this key so only you can touch some of these things" explained Levy. "I think I have got the solution. Please don't move I'll be back in one second" said the spirit before disappearing to go to the spirit world. "You cannot let us like this and then go!" exclaimed Lucy. "Sorry, I have taken 3 seconds to come. Do I need a punishment then?" said Virgo as she appeared with a strange brown box. "How much do I have to tell you that you don't need any punishment and what is this box?" replied Lucy. "This box will help us to transport the shards but first you will have to infuse a bit of your magic in it" said the celestial maid. "Really! It will now be possible for us to transport them. This is so cool Virgo" exclaimed Levy.

Lucy infused her magic in the box and tried to put the shard in it. The operation succeeded and everyone was happy. Levy carried the box through the maze and monsters attacked but Lucy wanted to fight them all.

_**Time skip – Labirinth entance- No one's POV**_

"At last we got the 12 shards and the flower now we can go to the next place for our quest" said Nadi. "Not exactly, we didn't get the last shard. So we can't say that we finished this one so don't be too overjoyed" said Levy. "Hey Levy here is the mirror on which was the inscription. I think I will try to put the rose in it" said Lucy. Lucy inserted the rose in the mirror which was quite in-habitual. The mirror then started glowing and it then disappeared. To their shock they saw 13 engraved diamond shaped out line put together in the surface of the now wall and something that made them be silly.

_**End of chapter**_

_**I am sorry I took much time but this was the longest thing I have ever written and I have exams and projects going on for 2 weeks then holidays which would be good for me to write the fanfic. For people who want to use Mystic Tail and Scarlet River in their story, Please ask my permission before putting them in. I really care for my OCs and weapons I invented. I know many people don't too like my story because there is no fighting thing but this story is not a cliché and this story will get its fighting scenes later so please content to that much. I cannot give you more.**_

_**Mirajane: *weeping tears* what a sincere revelation. It is so sincere that it made me cry.**_

_**Lissana: Not only you *weeping tears***_

_**Elfman: A man doesn't cry**_

_**Me: Elfman they are not men but womens now please Stauss family get off**_

_**Quiz:**_

_**Where is the Last Shard? **_

_**A) On the wall**_

_**B) In the fountain of the garden**_

_**C) On a broken mirror that Virgo didn't see**_

_**D)A big monster has it.**_


	6. The mirror maze :Part 3: Saving Taurus

_Hey everyone who continue to read my story. As you have seen the cover picture have changed. The picture is a bit strange. The as for the last quiz's ans is in this chapter_

_Levy: Can we know why the picture is strange?_

_Lucy: Yes why? We simply exchanged clothes. What is strange about this?_

_Me: No I didn't mean it! It is just that people don't have the habit of you dressed in those ways._

_The two best friends (Lucy & Levy): Oh!_

_Natsu: Me I would not mind if Lucy dresses like this. She is more beautiful in this dress._

_Demon Lucy: What you mean to say that I was not beautiful at that time. Now I am beautiful. You bastard! LUCY KICK LVL2!_

_Gadjeel: I agree with Salamander. Shrimp is better like this._

_Demon Levy: so you think of me as the same of Natsu towards Lucy hum *while cracking knuckles* you will pay for this. Solid Script: rod, Solid Script: fire. Fire wheel! (A/N: Spinning the fire with rod over her head then throwing the wheel of fire on Gadjeel)_

_Both friends in Demon mode: We hope you don't think in the same way as these, BlueBolter._

_Me:No no, you are both beautiful in any clothes you wear._

_Happy: He liiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkessssssssss them!_

_Me:Shut up stupid cat and do the disclaimer_

_Happy: Only if I get a fish._

_Me: Ok you will get one by the end of this chapter._

_Happy: Remember you are indebted now. Disclaimer: Blue doesn't own Fairy Tail or else I think Carla will fall in love with me and I would be the main hero._

_Me: Never no never I will do that stupid blue cat. You will regret it_

_Happy: Blah Blah Blah and Lastly in Retreiving the past:_

_Time skip – Labyrinth entrance- No one's POV_

"_At last we got the 12 shards and the flower now we can go to the next place for our quest" said Nadi. "Not exactly, we didn't get the last shard. So we can't say that we finished this one so don't be too overjoyed" said Levy. "Hey Levy here is the mirror on which was the inscription. I think I will try to put the rose in it" said Lucy. Lucy inserted the rose in the mirror which was quite in-habitual. The mirror then started glowing and it then disappeared. To their shock they saw 12engraved diamond and a circle in the centre shaped out line put together in the surface of the now wall and something that made them be silly._

Chapter 6: The mirror maze: Part 3: Saving the spirit of the bull

"What the last shard (A/N It is the ne which is in a form of circle) is here! And us we would have gone to search for it! Really we are lucky" screamed Lucy. "Hey my Lu-lu look 1 the shard is shinning with a multicolored light" said Dan looking at the shard in amazement. "Not only that one. The others are also shinning, Princess" said the celestial maid pointing at the magical box that Levy was carrying. "Thanks Virgo we can manage now you can now go and rest a bit" said the blond mage. "So now put the shards on the wall Miss Lucy" said the black furred exceed. Lucy opened the box and took a shard shining blue and another one shining black. She tried to put them one near other but they started shaking and they were now separated. "So they should be assembled in a proper way. Let's try another mix why not the light green and green" said blue haired mage of the group. Lucy assembled them and they were not shaking which means they were in good order. "I know how to assemble it. If you look well you are seeing that all colors are related to other colors I will try the order now" said Lucy.

Slowly Lucy assembled the shards in the order _grey-white-yellow-light green-green-blue-purple-pink-red-orange-brown_she was about to place the one which was not shining (A/N It was a black shard) when a bright purple tentacle snatched it from the hand of the celestial wizard. Lucy's grouped returned and the saw a sort of a horde of jelly monster. They then started to grow tentacles and were ready to fight. "You will give it to me now" said Lucy while drawing Mystic Tail and Taurus' key from her belt. " Open thee gate of the bull Taurus" called our favorite female blond mage. "Lucy be careful. They seem different from the other monsters. Let me first see if they get damaged from magic. Solid script: fire" said the bookworm. These monsters were damaged with the fire but they did not disappear." Me I will try tooooooooooo see if they get hurt with physical damage" said Taurus while dashing into the monsters that were getting killed by Taurus' axe. "So now I fight them" said Lucy enthusiastically while running to some monsters and said "Lightning Tail Slash". It K.O-ed 7 monsters. . "Keep some for me" said Levy while calling her rod. "And now solid script: fire, Fire Wheel" said Levy. Her attack hit a full row of monsters that were on the ground. "Hey I cannot let you do all the work. New attack: Cavalier's Lance" called Dan. He started running with his lance which then started emitting green lightings. He then trusted into multiple groups of monsters. Lucy then moved into the middle of a small group, called Scarlet River and shouted "Scarlet Fury" while spinning Scarlet River on herself. With that attack the group monsters were unable to fight. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh my Luuuuuuucyyyyy from where did youuuuuuuuuuu get this attack. It greatly emphasizes youuuuuuuuuuuuuur boooooooooooody" said Taurus while looking at his master in a perverted way. "I thought of it while walking and pay attention to your fight" replied Lucy. Taurus looked back to the last monster he was facing but got a surprise attack. The monster jumped onto his face.

_Lucy's POV_

I finished a group of monster with my new attack Scarlet Fury. When Taurus asked me from where I got this attack. I replied him that "I thought of it while walking" and also said "and pay attention to your fight". Then I returned to fight the monster which had the shard. I finished him and took the shard but then I heard Taurus shouting. I turned my face to Taurus' direction and I saw something horrible. A monster jumped on his face and was doing I don't know what but on seeing the fur of Taurus changing and hearing he shouting made me feel that the process he was enduring was terrible. I chased the monster with FLEUVE ETOILE and ran to Taurus I patted him on the head and he woke up. I thought he was normal but instead of seeing his normal eyes I saw bloody red eyes. He pushed me aside and took his axe. It seemed like if he wanted to kill me as he walked towards me. He was going to strike his axe against me when I asked for a forced closure. I was reassured that I didn't get killed by my own spirit but I was also worried. I wondered what happened to him. I was hoping to see him back to normal after sometimes.

But just when I was going to Levy, Dan and Nadi I saw Caprico and Loke with Taurus but still as he was before. Bloody red eyes black fur. "Princess we want you to keep Taurus here as since he came back to the spirit world he has been acting weird. He destroyed everything he saw we eventually had to fight him. Many spirits have been severely wounded including Cancer, Sagittarius, Virgo, Lyra and Pisces. Which means you want be able to call them for fighting for a while. It is the same case for Aquarius, Gemini and Aries who are helping to heal the wounded spirits. We came here to help you to control Taurus and find a solution" said Loke. "No, it isn't possible" I replied in a shocked face. "But there is one worst thing. If you have not been able to make Taurus normal in less than 3 days, you will be deprived from becoming a celestial mage and Taurus will be killed" added Caprico. "I will help him no matter what happen I won't let him die" I replied to them. "Good but what will we do" asked the spirit of the Lion. "I will talk to him but first loosen that type of rope. Loke loosen it and in a flash Taurus escaped and took the black shard from me and ran away. "Great, now Lucy you will get a problem to get Taurus and the shard" replied Loke "don't be pessimistic Leo you forgot the Seal on him" said Caprico. "But of what are you talking about you two. Can I know" I shouted to them "It is just that we thought that it had a chance to happen so we put a seal on him and on my wrist there is a device which will let me know where he is" replied the most frightful spirit of my dear mother. "Great now Caprico, Loke let's go to look for him" I said. "And us Lucy" said Levy while coming to us with Dan and Nadi. "You, I want you to look for those 12 shards. If any monster comes while we are not here, we will really be in great trouble. Don't you agree?" I asked my best friend. "Yes and Good luck" said Levy while waving her hand to me.

_Timeskip-15 mins-no one's POV_

"Are we near him Caprico" Lucy asked the spirit of the goat. "Nearl- Attention" replied Caprico as he pushed Lucy aside to prevent her from getting damage from the surprise attack of Taurus. Unfortunately he got the attack with full power and disappeared in the spirit world. "No, Caprico" Lucy said. Then Taurus appeared still as it was before. "Damn Taurus what arrived to you" murmured Loke. "Don't think that I will let you touch Lucy" shouted Loke while charging at Taurus. The latter also charged but not to Loke but Lucy. Loke was surprised on seeing the bull missing him so easily. Taurus grabbed Lucy and put her down and sat on her. He started to punch Lucy's head but the latter was blocked by the blond mage's hand. "You said you will never harm me. What happened? You nearly broke your promise one time. Don't tell me you will break the promise this time. Come on why are you quiet" said Lucy. Taurus now used his other hand to grab his axe and took it to slash Lucy but Loke tried to retain him from doing the murder. "Don't do that I am your master, no your friend Lucy remember please. I know you still can see me and think by your own ways but you can't control your actions. Fight Taurus, Fight for control. Don't let the thing take control of you" shouted Lucy. Taurus pushed Loke away then attacked Lucy. "Remember please" said Lucy

_Meanwhile in Taurus' mind- Taurus' POV_

_Luuuuucy…Luuuuuuuuuuuuuucy…..promise…promise….huuu uuuuuuuuuuurt…beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuutifuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ul boooooooooooooody._

Yes Luuuuuuuuuuucy, my master .I will fight for control. I will fight. I don't want to huuuuuuuurt her again after what happened last time. I sweared that I will protect her beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuutifuuuuuuuuuuul body. I could not fullfil it 2 times but not one more time.

_Back to normal- still no one's POV_

"No!Lucy!" Shouted Loke. "You have made me really frighten you know Taurus" said Lucy with a calmed voice. "I am soooooooooooorryyyy , I nearly killed youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" said Taurus back to normal while crying. "It's ok now lets go to the others" said Lucy.

_End of Chapter_

_Happy: Hey BlueBolte rwhere is my fish?_

_BlueBolter: I said you will get a fish but I didn't promise. Hehe_

_Happy: Hehe yourself. Look here is your punishment. Hey Lucy, Levy BlueBolter said that you looked and you still looked uglier than the Sugarboy of Earthland._

_Demon Lucy and Levy: Is it true? You will get punished for that. Levy's fire dance, Open thee gate of Taurus, Scorpio, Loke, Aries, Gemini and Aquarius._

_Me: No, No ,No. mummy *in fear*_

_Happy: That's why children we should always hold our promises or else punishments for sure and now the quiz: What will be the next chapter of Retreiving the past:_

_A) The wielder of the white sword_

_B) The pathway of infinity_

_C) The shield of slayers _

_D) Keys with Blades_

_E) No, not you!_


	7. The sheild of slayers

_**Welcome to Chapter 7: The shield of slayers**_

_**I hope that you like my story. Now I will get more time for my story as on 26/7/2013 my holidays are starting. For those who know some puzzles, you can PM me and I will make a puzzle with it. I have already planned 5 puzzles of which one was the Mirror maze. To those who continue to read my story, I wish to tell you that I have already planned it's sequel but if you want me to publish it, I need 25 reviews on this story. You know you can help me for this story by reviewing.**_

_**Lucy: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm I wonder when will the maze finish.**_

_**Me: Who knows?**_

_**Lucy: Of course you.**_

_**Me: and why me?**_

_**Lucy: Because you wrote this story.**_

_**Me: So it is me who wrote this story. I don't remember anything about it.**_

_**Levy: Oh no Lucy! We hit him so hard on the head and now he is amnesic.**_

_**Lucy: Hey BlueBolter tell me from what anime do I come.**_

_**Me: Bluebolter? BlueBolter who? Who is BlueBolter?**_

_**Lucy: No! I will get lots of complaints from the magic council, Fairy Tail, other guilds, his parents, his friends, his teachers and worst of all he won't finish the story!**_

_**Levy: Now that you are saying this me also I will be responsible of his state! Noooooooooooooooooo! **_

_**Lucy: It is just because of you Happy.**_

_**Happy: Why?**_

_**Levy: Haha we always read the chapters and we got to learn that you made this and now you will pay the price.**_

_**Happy: Aye. Oh you heard Natsu is calling me. I am going bye now.**_

_**Levy & Lucy: *while running after the blue cat* Come here stupid cat.**_

_**BlueBolter: *in low voice while seeing Lucy and Levy chasing happy* hahaha. What did you say stupid cat. *smirk*. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and I doubt I will ever. And lastly in Retreiving the past:**_

_**Back to normal- still no one's POV**_

"_**No!Lucy!" Shouted Loke. "You have made me really frighten you know Taurus" said Lucy with a calmed voice. "I am soooooooooooorryyyy , I nearly killed youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" said Taurus back to normal while crying. "It's ok now lets go to the others" said Lucy.**_

_**Back to the story –No one's POV**_

*Blink*

*Blink*

"Wait don't tell me that we are lost! Don't you have a way to bring us bring us back to Levy" said Lucy. "Do you still have the bracelet Virgo gave you, Lucy?" asked Loke. "Yes, here is it" said Lucy while giving her bracelet. He put the Bracelet and said "Good now, Oh Regulas show me the way" his ring started shinning and it sent a red beam towards a way. "Now we have to go in the path of the beam. Then Taurus, Lucy and Loke set out there way to find Levy.

_**Maze entrance – Levy's POV**_

_I hope Lucy is safe right now and is returning to fight the monsters with us as in this rhythm we will surely be out of magic I thought. _We were fighting avery big group of the jelly monsters. It was difficult as they were I think more than 100 and we needed to protect the shards. I used all my elemental attribute attacks: Fire, Wind, Ice, Water, Lighting and Earth_** (meaning: She can use these elements as attributes for her rod and eventually make new attacks)**_.__ After sometimes I decided to use my ultimate attack. I then told Dan to retreat and I began my attack. I called "solid script: Fire, Solid script: Wind, and now, Ultimate attack: Fire Storm." A fire tornado was created around me and it started growing larger and larger, damaging a large numbers of monsters but I was now drained from my magic. The only thing I could now do is damaging the monsters with my rod. Dan returned to battle and started using his new attack many times which ended by making him also drained from any magic. We were all in great trouble. Our only options were to survive till Lucy arrives or die.

_**Some meters from the entrance- Lucy's POV**_

We nearly arrived to the entrance when I sensed Levy's and Dan's magic running low. I then asked Loke and Taurus to hurry up a bit and they did it. I hoped that everything is right there.

_**Some minutes after – maze entrance- Dan's POV**_

We started losing hope as Lu-lu wasn't coming. There was still some dozens left and neither me nor Levy had magic left. Suddenly I saw a big shadow running towards Levy and I pushed her and shouted "Levy, attention" I thought I was going to die as I saw it swung its axe. But it wasn't me it was a group of monsters it was targeting. I recognized it. It was my Lu-lu's Taurus. Then came Lu-lu while saying "sorry guys, if I took too much time to come" and her orange haired playboy spirit. "Lucy, I am happy to see you alive" cried Levy. "It's ok. Now Taurus, Loke, Dan and Levy could you please guard me while I put the last shard" said Lu-lu. We all accepted.

_**No one's POV- Still the same place**_

Levy, Dan, Loke and Taurus were guarding Lucy while she was going to put the shard on the wall. She put it and a bright light flooded the area where they were and the monsters disappeared and Layla Heartfilia arrived. "You have done well Lucy" she said. "But your case is very special Lucy" she continued. "But why? I finished the puzzle, haven't I?" said Lucy in a confused and scared look. "No need to worry my dear. You have simply done this puzzle in the least time ever recorded. Before you the fastest time was 2 days whereas you, you have done it in less than even 1 day. So to congratulate you, you are given the slayer shield which is actually on the wall now" said the supposed to be dead person (Layla). "And what does it do, this shield?" asked the test taker(Lucy)while taking the shield from the wall . "It absorbs any type of slayer magic. Whether it is dragon slaying magic, fairy slaying magic, god slaying magic, demon slaying magic , etc…"

"Understood now let me take you to the next puzzle. It is called the pathway of infinity" said Layla

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Lucy: At last this mirror maze is finished.**_

_**Levy: Wait Lucy! Who wrote this chapter?**_

_**Lucy: It must be BlueBolter as he is the story writer.**_

_**Levy: Don't tell me that you forgot that he got a memory loss and he is now acting like a 5 year old child.**_

_**Lucy: Oh yes. So whooooooooo ?**_

_**Levy: Do you think he is pretending to have become amnesic?**_

_**Lucy: Maybe, We will know in the next chapter.**_

_**QUIZ**_

_**What does Lucy need to do to pass the next puzzle?**_

_**A) Run as far as possible as in temple run**_

_**B) Solve a riddle while running**_

_**C) Make 1000 laps of a straight path way**_

_**D) Abandon**_


	8. Notice 1 :RtP

_**Sorry guys it isn't a chapter, it is simply a notice. ( I hope you won't kill me). I wrote it just to thanks Jia-chan and StoryLover258 ( I think the biggest readers of my story) for reading it. But I also wanted to tell you something important about Fairy Tail . What is it ? the answer is :**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**the anime is continuing * cries of joys and fireworks***_

_**When ? I don't know. If you you know please tell me. I got the news in Fairy Tail's page on FaceBook ( Fairy Tail guild [ with juvia's photo]). What a wonderful news. I must tell you something . What is it ? I listen to FT's opening songs and some rock songs while writing . ^-* **_

_**See you soon**_


	9. The pathway of infinity

_**I welcome you to chapter 9 of RtP (for Retrieving the Past): The pathway of eternity**_

_**My story is becoming more popular. Thanks to everyone. Sorry if some of my chapters are small. For that I am extremely sorry. Anyway I am thinking to write 2 stories at once so I need to know what type of story so I am asking you. **_

_**1) Will it be a one shot story like: How I became king**_

_**2) A bit longer story like: Fairy Tail twin tag tournament.**_

_**3) A medium length story like: Revenge burning inside of my heart**_

_**4) A long story like: Camelia, the queen of fairies**_

_**Or 5) an infinite story like: A new world, a new guild and new friends**_

_**Tell me by PMing me the title name. And all these stories are my properties so don't touch.**_

_**Natsu: Me I agree for all.**_

_**Gray: It hurts me to say this but I agree with flamebrain**_

_**Natsu: What did you said ice princess.**_

_**Gray: I said that I agreed to a fire eater's decision.**_

_**Natsu: Wanna fight you droopy eyes**_

_**Gray: And not a bit**_

_**Erza: Are you two fighting?*death glare***_

_**Gray and Natsu in Happy number 2 mode: No, we are just hugging because that is how friends should be.**_

_**Natsu*Still in Happy no 2 mode*: Isn't it Grey?**_

_**Gray*Still in Happy no 2 mode*: Aye sir!**_

_**Happy*while yelling*: hey don't imitate me.**_

_**Michelle *in Imiatia mode*: Did someone call me?**_

_**Happy: I said imitate not Imitatia**_

_**Michelle*In Imitatia mode*: So then I am going to Lucy.**_

_**Natsu*fight me mode*: Please fight me. I want to continue the fight we had at the infinity thing. Please*puppy eyes*.**_

_**Michelle *Imitatia made*: So let's go.**_

_**Me: Please not here. You can go and fight at the neighbor's house but not in mine. And when you finished can you tell me and anyone could please do the disclaimer.**_

_**Gray: Let me do it. Disclaimer: BlueBolter doesn't own any of us. He just owns his stories, OCs and Weapons. Try to steal them then I will make you die in a freezing way.**_

_**Me: That was very aggressive.* at low voice* How is his name spelled is it Gray or Grey**_

_**Gray: Now lastly in retrieving the past:**_

"_**No need to worry my dear. You have simply done this puzzle in the least time ever recorded. Before you the fastest time was 2 days whereas you, you have done it in less than even 1 day. So to congratulate you, you are given the slayer shield which is actually on the wall now" said the supposed to be dead person (Layla). "And what does it do, this shield?" asked the test taker(Lucy)while taking the shield from the wall . "It absorbs any type of slayer magic. Whether it is dragon slaying magic, fairy slaying magic, god slaying magic, demon slaying magic , etc…" **_

"_**Understood now let me take you to the next puzzle. It is called the pathway of infinity" said Layla **_

_**Back to where we were – No one's POV**_

A bright flash appeared and Lucy and her group with Layla were now on a floating pathway. "My dear, as I said this puzzle is called the pathway of infinity. When you will cross that line _***while pointing at a glowing line***_ the pathway will start collapsing and a riddle will appear. And please remember that if you fall form the pathway you will be eaten by souls. What does the riddle do I don't know but let me tell you something. Sometimes things maybe traps while sometimes not. And now I wish you good luck and Lucy take care of your shield" said the light guide alias Layla before disappearing. "I hope it won't be too difficult" said Lucy. "Let's finish this puzzle quickly" said Levy.

"Let's go!" they all shouted while running at the line. Just when they crossed it Nadi's wings disappeared, the riddle appeared on an Archive magic platform and the road started collapsing. Nadi had to run with them but he tripped and was about to fall when Levy caught him. "Thanks miss Levy" said Nadi "there's no need to thank me as I am doing it for your survival .We must all survive , it is not like we should sacrifice ourselves" replied Levy. In response Nadi nodded.

"Hey Lucy, what does the riddle say?" asked Levy, "It says:_** Only the opening of a gate will lead you to the exit. **_I think I know the answer but I won't say it as it seems to be something like a trap. Maybe if I say it the whole path will collapse and we will fall or I don't know what. Maybe this pathway is not infinite and at the end of it we will find the exit" replied Lucy. "Maybe, who knows?" said Levy "My beautiful Lu-lu's mother" replied Dan. Everyone sweat dropped. Suddenly the path started collapsing more quickly and then Lucy said "Please hurry up guys, the path is collapsing more quickly. Concentrate a bit instead of cracking silly jokes." The rest _**(Dan, Levy, and Nadi) **_yelled "Yes Mam". And they continued running through the pathway of infinity.

_**Time skip- 30 minutes and 30 seconds and 30 milliseconds and 30 millimilliseconds …. (A/N: hahahahaha, LoL, MDR, Really it is too funny)- Still**__**No One's POV**_

"Lucy, please, try answering the riddle. I am exhausted" said a Levy seeming to be very exhausted. It was difficult for them as they were running quickly as the path had accelerated multiple times. "For the third time, No Levy" said Lucy as exhausted as her friend. "Lucy please, I won't be able to run any longer" said Levy who was panting while running.

_**Lucy's thought – Lucy's POV**_

_Sorry Levy. But if it is a trap. I cannot let you die just because of me. But if Levy could not run anymore she will die. But if the riddle was the solution for our problem. Oh I don't know what to do __***while screaming**_*. _Oh Natsu, Erza, Grey, master would you have done__**.**_

_Natsu's vision: I would have still run_

_Erza's Vision: I would have helped my friend of course._

_Grey's vision: Like Erza . I would never let someone die like Ur_

_Master's Vision: Friends are the best thing you get. And as friend you should also protect your friends._

_Thank you guys now I know what to do._

_**Back to where they were – No one's POV**_

Lucy said"Ok Levy, I will do it." And then she shouted "And the answer is ….: Open thee gate to the exit". As she said it a portal appeared. They all rushed in it and they were now found on a grass field. "I am so happy you made it" said Layla while smiling happily.

_**-END OF CHAPTER-**_

_**Sorry if I am taking much time. Now that my exams are over, I can write my stories faster. You know I go to the most famous college for boys of my country. So getting a good rank is difficult but I am 8**__**th**__** this term with a percentage of 81.7%.**_

_**Sorry no quiz this time…. I just want to know which story you would like me to write.**_

_**I need some clarification please on somethings.**_

_**1)How is Grey's name spelled**_

_**2) More information on Minerva's magic as I only know the name of her magic which is War God magic, isn't it?**_

_**3) Is Yukino Angel's sister**_

… _**Now I thank you for reading my story…. Bye see you soon.**_


	10. True or False

_**So this is tenth chapter of RtP which is :Is it true. I wish you a good lecture and I have decided to write Camellia the queen of fairies at the same time. I am sure you will love it.**_

_***outside of my house***_

_**Me: Why not going for small walk. What*shocked on seeing house burned, some covered with vines and Gray*! Hey what are you doing here?**_

_**Gray: I am watching the fight of last time.**_

_**Me: Don't tell me they were fighting 2 days non-stop!**_

_**Gray: Yes they are still fighting. Both have no magic left so do a close combat, but it seems that Michelle is winning as she had dodged most of Natsu's attacks while Natsu was getting problem on attacking her.**_

_**Michelle: Can we stop, I want to see Lucy me.**_

_**Natsu: No not till one of us is unable to fight.**_

_**Michelle:*thoughts* Why should I have accepted this fight?**_

_**Me: Could someone please do the disclaimer.**_

_**Michelle: Natsu, please, I ask a small pause for the disclaimer. Disclaimer: BlueBolter doesn't own Fairy Tail. Ok, now we can continue.**_

_**Me: And lastly in RtP:**_

Lucy said "Ok Levy, I will do it." And then she shouted "And the answer is ….: Open thee gate to the exit". As she said it a portal appeared. They all rushed in it and they were now found on a grass field. "I am so happy you made it" said Layla while smiling happily.

_**Back to where they were-Lucy's POV**_

"You have done well by confusing me with your last warning, so what is our next puzzle" I asked my mother. "This is no puzzle, in fact you have been granted a pause, you will get anything you want to eat or drink here and then you will begin the next puzzle" she replied. "That's great" shouted Levy and Dan. "Now tell me what you want and we will have a small picnic under that cherry tree*while pointing a cherry tree which seemed to be like the one's in Magnolia*" said mother. I don't know why but it seemed like if it was false, this 'pause'.

Shortly afterwards we went near the cherry tree and then my mother said "Tablos Apparatos_** (A/N: I know that this chant is mean)**_" and a picnic table appeared. Levy asked a chicken salad with lemon juice while Dan ordered a sandwich with a bit of orange juice and Nadi asked for a bit of milk. Without even saying what I wanted, a strawberry milkshake and a vanilla cake appeared. Just what I wanted. My superstition raised and I prohibited any of my friends from eating these foods. Levy asked me why so then I replied her "How did my mother know what I wanted and do you remember what she said when the last puzzle started. Sometimes things may be puzzles while someone not. I think there is something in this food".

My mother suddenly started laughing."What is happening? Why are you are laughing like that?" I asked. "It is just that I am happy that you did not fall in the trap. These foods were poisoned and your magic would have slowly decreased if you had eaten these. Now let me help you recover with a spell. Insena Ragenas Calemis" as she said a magic circle appeared at the bottom of our feet and I felt like if I had just got an electric shock which gave me superpowers."So go by this portal and the next puzzle will begin" mother said before disappearing.

_**Sorry if I took time to write this chapter even if it is short. I had gone in multiple outings and I am also writing "Camellia, the queen of Fairies" at the same time. I am very sorry of it. See you soon and negative review also accepted.**_


End file.
